rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Escaped Chasm
Escaped Chasm is an independent short interactive drama game created by Temmie Chang. It follows the story of a young lonely girl attempting to find her missing parents as her world is slowly changing. Gameplay In Escaped Chasm, Lonely Girl navigates her crumbling world with the arrow keys or mouse. She can inspect objects, skip text, or confirm options with Z. She can also inspect her diary each day to read her latest entry, after which she will become tired and sleep until the next day. Plot "Sometimes... When I close my eyes...When I let my mind drift...I can feel a world beyond my own. It's vast and beautiful. ...I can see through the eyes of a girl I admire...However...As my consciousness slips back to me...I remember this euphoric dream is not real...As I awaken, my connection to that world slowly fades from my memory. ...I won't let that world escape me. I will hold onto these fragments of my dreams in any way I can. Maybe...I can never truly reach that world... But maybe one day I can still become the girl I see in that place." '-Escaped Chasm Intro' The game begins with Lonely Girl in her room, with drawings of the girl from the Other World on her walls. The option is available to explore the house, but it is not required. If she enters the living room, she can watch a short animated cartoon. Checking on https://escaped-chasm.fandom.com/wiki/Melody%7CMelody, she comments that he won’t eat. After writing in her diary about her missing parents, she goes to sleep. Lonely Girl dreams about going to school, where she has no friends, instead finding comfort in her drawings. The next day, Melody has stopped moving. Lonely Girl must explore the house this day, but she will not go outside. She knocks on her parents’ door, and seeing that they are not home, decides to search the house. She finds that the reclining chair in their living room has been replaced. After inspecting it, leaving the room will cause her to encounter, a mysterious demon man, who vanishes after talking to her. If she attempts to watch television, she will receive an eye staring back at her. Additionally, the radio in the kitchen will only play a loud static noise. She writes in her diary again before sleeping. This time, she has a dream with a demon desperately asking for help. It reaches its hand out towards Lonely Girl, growing claws and ending the dream with a screaming sound. The next day, she gathers the courage to go outside, and sees her world breaking apart, while Zera observes the chaos. He is amused by the destruction, but warns her to stay inside. If she does not heed this warning and continues anyway, Bad End #1 will occur. If she does, she writes in her diary, sleeps, and has another dream. She dreams of the girl from her drawings, the eye from the television staring at her, and Zera, until he appears. After being asked who she is, a Yoki turns towards the camera, opening her ears to reveal two eyes, and ending the dream. The next morning, Lonely Girl wakes up to find out that the inside of her house is being torn apart just like the outside is. Searching every room for her parents, she finds a doll in the kitchen, which she can pick up, refuse, or ignore. Picking it up unlocks the Bonus Room, leaving it triggers the Worst End, and ignoring it has no effect. After exploring every accessible room, she decides to enter her parents‘ room as a last resort. Inside, she finds no trace of her parents except a diary left by her mother stating her goodbyes to Lonely Girl. Optionally, she can explore the room more and find torn pages from her mother’s journal that are readable in the Bonus Room. As she attempts to hide in her bedroom, she encounters Zera for the final time, who reveals that her parents are gone from her world, and that there is a chance to save them by traveling to the Other World. However, in doing so, she will also lose all ties to her original World, including her memories of her parents. If she agrees to leave, Zera opens a door into the Other World, which causes the Good End. Staying will instead trigger Bad End #2. Characters Lonely Girl Lonely Girl has long black hair, round glasses, and a light blue coat or dress. Her main color scheme blends in with her house and Lonely Girl’s World. When she is transformed into her werewolf-demon form, she has cyan fur, yellow-orange hair, and an orange dress. She describes herself in the first day's diary entry as pathetic, cowardly, and alone. She is very shy; she will refuse to leave her house during the first two days, and, as shown in the day one dream, prefers drawing over talking to others at school. She cares deeply about her parents and her pet snake, Melody. Zera Zera has an orange and black color scheme, contrasting the blues of Lonely Girl's World. He has long pale orange hair that covers his right eye and pale orange skin. Two curved black horns stick out from his hair, as well as two pointed ears on the sides of his head. He wears a dark red cape and a black and red top. He also has black pants, black gloves, and pointed red shoes with pale orange spikes. He's apathetic to Lonely Girl and her conflict in the game. While not an antagonist, Zera will not force Lonely Girl to leave her world. Zera seems to take pleasure in destruction and chaos saying that he enjoys watching Lonely girl's world in a state of chaos. Zera has been described by Temmie as an "Anti-hero but not really." Melody Melody is Lonely Girl's pet snake. On the first day, the Lonely Girl will say he is sick and not eating much. After the first day, he will have stopped moving, possibly dead. Yoki Yoki is tall and slender, and has cream skin with red eyes. She has long scarlet hair with a turquoise inside that falls over her face, usually covering one of her eyes. Two turquoise, rabbit-like ears stick out from the top of her head. Wrapped around her neck is a bright yellow striped scarf with pointed ends. She also has a long red tail that splits at its end. Her clothes include a cream sweater with yellow edges, black sleeves and pants, and black boots. While most of Yoki's personality is unknown, she often appears aloof and distant, usually maintaining the same expression. Sei Sei has a similar palette of warm colors to Zera, though her reds are deeper and more prominent. She has a pair of large black wings on her back and two black horns on her head. Her spaded red tails are split at the base; this contrasts Yoki, whose tail splits around the middle. Her red hair is tied into a ponytail behind her head, and her eyes glow yellow. During the Worst End, she appears to grow additional horns, eyes, and tails, and her hair becomes longer. Sei has only a few lines of dialogue during Escaped Chasm, though the time she does speak shows her pleading with Lonely Girl so that she might help her and Yoki. Her relationship with Yoki is unknown, though she seems to be protective of her. Sei will attack Lonely Girl if and only if she acknowledges the Familiar Doll and decides to leave it behind. She will not attack if Lonely Girl doesn't notice the doll, showing that she might not be as aggressive as the Worst End makes her seem. Temmie Chang Temmie Chang, also known as tuyoki, is the creator of Escaped Chasm. She has done sprites, animation, writing, and coding for the game. Temmie appears dancing inside the Bonus Room, and provides the player answers to their questions. Additionally, the player can choose the option "You must be eliminated. Begone." Temmie will become confused, then disappear in a similar way to Zera. She also appears in Escaped Chasm 2, the bonus game hidden in the Escaped Chasm's folder. She is shown dancing on a scrolling background of her face. Reception The game received overwhelming positive, with very positive reviews in itch.io. Gallery ESCAPED_CHASM.png|Main title screen Escaped_Chasm_2.png|Escaped Chasm 2 9XvpFU.gif|A Lonely Girl's dream Good_End.png|Good End Scene Bad_end.png|Bad End #2/Stay End scene Oh_no.png|Worst End scene Category:Releases (RPG Maker MV) Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Completed Projects (PC)